Hilary And The Magic
by STELLA-955675
Summary: In this fic there is Hiilary who becomes a Princess who is trying to save her family from the evil magician Tyson from knowing the SECRETS of the castle want to knmow more get readin' and plz do review this flames aren't allowed!


**HILARY AND THE MAGIC**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW THAT I WOULD WROTE BUT I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE TO CHECK.**

**The first beams of sunshine danced upon the magic castle. Inside was the royal family, Princess Hilary, King Charlie, Queen Emerelda. The evil Magician Tyson was keeping them prisoner. He wanted to learn the magic secrets of the castle, but the king would not tell him. Hilary was in her room at the top tower. She did not know that her family had been captured, for it had been done during the night, and they all had orders not to let her know about to capture. But her door had been locked. She made her bed satin by herself, for the maid had not answered the bell. When Hilary found that the door was locked, she almost immediately guessed what happened. She was smart and knew that Tyson was trying to find out the secrets of the castle.**

**There were secrets, but the magic seemed to work only for Hilary. Doors opened for her by themselves, roses bloomed in winter when she walked by the rosebushes, and she had a bath, the water was not hot or too cold. Sometimes Hilary heard her parents talking. She heard the words Hilary, magic, and Tyson. Hilary now decided to run away and find help. She gathered together some jewels, her magic lamp, and some food that she got from her little icebox. With these provisions, she climbed down the ivy that was on the outside of the palace, and ran quietly away.**

**Hilary wondered why her room door hadn't opened for her, but then she realized that if it was locked, it couldn't open. She walked under tree and stopped to have breakfast. As she reached into her bag of food, the lamp fell out. Hilary locked at it and decided to ask the genie where she could find helpful peoples. She rubbed the lamp and the genie came out.**

"**What do you need?' the genie asked.**

"**Well, I was wondering if you could help me,' Hilary replied. The genie nodded. "My family is in trouble and I wanted you to…' **

"**I know all about that!' the genie said. "Why don't you conquer Tyson?' Hilary was surprised. "Me?' she squeaked. "But I can't…'**

"**Yes, you can!' the genie interrupted. "How do you think doors open for you and the roses bloom for you?' Hilary gasped. "You mean the palace magic?' she asked in surprise.**

"**Not anymore,' the genie said. "The magic has left the palace.'**

**Hilary shook her head and then suddenly got it. "You mean, me?' she asked amazement.**

**The genie said, "Yes, You have the magic. It obeys you. You just have to figure out how to use it. Now I have to go. I have a Genie Meeting.' She drifted back inside the lamp.**

**Hilary smiled and stared at the bag, thinking about food flying out the landing on her outstretched hand. After a few seconds, a piece of cheese flew out and dropped into her hand. The princess practiced by making sticks fly and leaves rustle. Now for the big test. She concentrated on a little boy and his balloon. The balloon had just floated off into the air. Suddenly, the little boy floated off after it and grabbed it. Then he flew back down.**

**Hilary went back to the castle and made the front door unlock and open. Tyson whirled around and growled.' How did you get in?' Hilary glanced at him and he went flying up to the ceiling. While he was up there, Hilary untied her parents and floated Tyson out and into thy sky. Hilary pictured him landing in China and that was Tyson. The King and Queen hugged their daughter and said, "We're so proud that you figured out how to use the magic! Only one person in a family can use it. It wasn't us, so we figured that it had chosen you. Her parents explained that the magic was used for a purpose for each person. Hilary had saved her family. Doors still opened for her and roses bloomed and her baths were perfect, but Hilary could never use her magic for anything else again.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**P.S: FLAMES YOU ARE WELCOME AND IF YOU PEOPLE WANT TO REVIEW YOU ARE MOST WELCOMED.I KNOW IT'S KIND OF FAIRY-TALE BUT FOR ME ITS NICE.**


End file.
